


Smutty One Shots!

by JeffyGermaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffyGermaine/pseuds/JeffyGermaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will basically be shorts of very hot situations. Specific episodes and points will be put at the top of every story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, let me know.

Season 11, ep. 14.  
  
Lucifer kept Cas's vessel poised and very broody in the shoulder region, just as his melancholy little brother always did.  
He hated having to, but while in the bunker, even though only Sam was here... He needed to keep this stupid persona dawned.  
  
The archangel was moseying through ingredients, trying to find all that this spell called for. He had to some how get back to Dean. Passed those stupid wards.  
  
Sam walked by the opening to the room in which Lucifer was fiddling, and of course Luci's eyes wandered.  
Sam was a hot piece of ass.  
Always has been.  
It wasn't until he caught Sammy randomly looking at Cas in that small sad, yet lusty, puppy way that Luc thought to even try this...  
But, fuck it, if anything, this would be hilarious.  
  
"Sam." Cas's vessel caught up with the tall man.  
The younger winchester stopped and looked up from the book in hand, then turned around.  
  
"Yeah, Cas?" That poor attractive Neanderthal. So unaware.  
  
Luci put on his most Cas like "charm" and stepped in too close to Sam.  
Which definitely got attention.  
  
"Uhm." Sam looked confused but slightly red in the face.  
  
_Yes, yes that will do._  
  
Lucifer tilted the vessels face up and planted lips on the tall man's. Sam was frozen, eyes wide.  
  
That archangel took the chapped lips of the ever coveted Cas' and pressed harder, running the tip of his tongue over Sam's bottom lip.  
  
Big boy shook himself a bit and put hands on Cas's shoulders, pushing him back.

  
"Cas! I don't. We don't. We have to try and save Dean" Sammy was hoping to sound urgent and stiff, but the slight change in his faces color and the speed with which he was breathing told Luci all he needed to know.  
  
"We'll get Dean. I promise." Lucifer pushed away Sam's arm length and kissed again. This time the younger Winchester didn't fight, in fact he sighed heavily and ravished Cas's mouth.  
Wrapping his large arms about the vessel.  
  
Sammy was a bit rougher than Luci thought he would be, but that just made this even more fun. Topping a top would be brutal.  
Just as The archangel shoved a hand down Sam's jeans to stroke the obviously hard dick there- Sammy spoke up.  
His voice a little tight.

  
"I thought you and Dean... You... Uh. You know?"  
  
Luci laughed. That would be very true, if Cas had his way of things. And, maybe later... When he had time, he'd ram his vessel's cock into the other Winchester, too.  
But, for now...  
  
"Sam. I only want you." Not sure why, but that made Sammy shiver. And then, he slammed Cas against a wall. Biting his way down Cas's neck and collarbone. Leaving a trail of licks as he tore off the blue tie encircling The vessels throat.  
  
Lucifer laughed again, the sheer amount of want hidden within the bumbling human was adorable.  
  
"Sam." That deep gravelly tone.  
  
"Yeah, Cas?" Sam was still planting rough lips on every inch of skin as he ripped away the crisp suit and white button up.  
  
"You got any lube?"

________________________________________________________

 

Sam was pushed through the door of his bedroom, a very kiss hungry "Cas" attached to his face.  
Half a second went by and Sam was thrown down onto the bed, the angel who put him there roughly pulling his pants away. Exposing the very eager erection.  
  
Cas laughed, again, and flipped the larger Winchester over. Lifting his shirt and laying bites over the slightly tanned skin just above the ass.  
Sam seemed nervous.  
Sam was anxious.  
Excited.  
He wanted Cas, in whatever way he could have him.  
  
Luci could sense that much, could feel that much. Especially as the uncertainty but submission rose into Sam Winchester's eyes when the archangel popped open the bottle of lube he'd retrieved from under the bed.  
Such a naughty Sam.  
Keeping lube around.  
  
His vessels dick was up and found the friction of Sam's skin oh so nice.  
Lucifer liberally applied the clear crud to it.  
Ramming his index and middle finger, still coated with ooze, deep into the not quite suspecting hole of the very fit ass before him.  
  
Sam bucked for a moment. A startled noise escaping his mouth. But, with the movement of Cas's fingers, the startled sound became an interesting low moan.  
Luci enjoyed this submissive behavior. Knew it was different from Sam's norm. Knew that he was bending and aching for Cas's affection.  
  
"Oh, Sam. You're so tight." Luci used that deep tone of Cas's to elicit more hype from the tall man.  
Curving his fingers to rub that sweet spot as Sam ground his hard dick into the mattress.  
  
Good.  
Luci removed his vessels digits and replaced them violently with Cas's cock.  
Sam tried to muffle himself with a pillow, but Lucifer wouldn't have it. Running his non lubed hand through Sam's hair, he pulled. Causing the Neanderthal to rise up on his hands, arching his spine, angling his ass just the way Luci wanted.  
Deeper penetration.  
Deeper burn for sweet-sweet Sammy.  
What a memorable first fucking this will be.  
  
The noises falling from Sam's lips were like lovely back notes to the sticky slappings of his ass cheeks against Cas's thighs.  
  
Sammy's dick was dripping, so close to that release.  
  
Luci pulled out and with excessive force made Sam up right, ramming himself deep into that mouth while he came.  
The younger Winchester wasn't prepared but none the less swallowed. His own cum shooting out onto his legs and belly.  
  
The archangel hissed in a breath as he rubbed his vessels sensitive tip over the stubble on Sam's cheek.  
  
"Good boy, Sam."


	2. A Little "Soft" Destiel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't pinpoint a good place to put this.  
> So, season 9. After Cas has stolen grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with doing "soft", so... tada?

The laundry room was a tidy place.  
Neutral colors went from wall to wall, appliances were white washed and stood out starkly against the pale slate brick. The cement floor killer on the balls of your feet.  
Wouldn't really be a terrible place, if the entire area wasn't fucking 30 below.   
The slight freezing temperatures (mostly exaggerated) weren't at the forefront, though. For the eldest Winchester... All thoughts were having a rather warming effect...  
  
It wasn't like Dean had never seen Cas out of the trench coat, he definitely has.   
He's seen the angel take off the stupid coat and the suit top, he's seen the fucker in completely different sets of clothes, entirely.  
  
...but this.  
Dean could easily explain this.  
I mean, for all purposes, it was not an unusual act that Cas was doing. Completely the opposite.  
It was ordinary. Mundane.   
  
Fumbling about, trying to undo his belt buckle.  
The crisp white button up already in a pile next to him, firm torso exposed and the muscles there contracting while the celestial creature, for what ever reason just couldn't get the damn thing to come undone.  
Not a chill bump in sight.  
  
Dean leaned against the readied washing machine.  
"J-just hurry up, already, man. Break it off. Laser the shit off. Something." The eldest Winchester tried to sound level and impatient, ripping his eyes away from Cas's shoulders.  
Chiding himself.   
Convincing himself the beginning stutter was caused by the dropped temperature.  
  
"I like this belt, Dean." Cas replied, but soon put arms at his sides and looked up from the failed project. Those clear blue eyes searing their way into the green ones only a few feet away.  
  
"Help me."  
  
Dean rolled said eyes. Hoping that it might camouflage the breathy intake and increased facial redness.  
  
"Yeah yeah, freaking child." Dean stepped closer, taking the buckle in hand. Noticing the issue almost immediately.  
Deftly he pulled the belt free from Cas's waist, with a grand "tada" leaking sarcasm.  
  
Cas said his thanks, but Dean then proceeded to unbutton the top of Cas's suit pants. Shucking them, along with the white boxers.  
  
"Uhm... Dean?"  
  
Dean didn't give it more than a split second and had Cas completely naked. He picked up the dirty pile of clothes and with stiff strides they were tossed into the washer.  
The start button pressed and Dean resumed his lean against the machine.  
  
"You were literally taking forever, Cas. You wanted help, I helped."  
  
The angel stood there, still in his navy colored socks, looking completely lost. His thick thighs bare for Dean to eye.  
  
And, holy fuck, how he eyed Cas's body. There was no way around it. There. Was. No. Fucking. Way.  
  
Cas's physique was basically perfection.   
Sharp bones and bulging sinew.   
That chiseled jaw, those full lips...  
That hardened chest and stomach...  
The pointy hip thingies...  
That painfully erect cock.  
  
...painfully erect cock.  
Cas was hard.  
  
"Cas... Uh, bud, you good?" Dean's words were barely audible. But, the level of volume didn't matter.  
  
"Dean..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"...why are you staring at me?"

 

Dean finally pulled his focus back up to Cas's face. Cleared his throat and spoke.  
"Sorry, man. Zoned out a bit." The forced smile he dawned, shaky.   
  
Cas's dick jumped, pulsated basically.

  
_Wtf, Cas..._ Dean thought as his peripheral vision caught the movement.   
Straining not to look back down.  
Grinding nails into pads of his palm. A battle waging ruthlessly behind that male model face.  
  
The angel squinted quixotically at the winchester, tilting his head just barely as it seemed like he was deep in thought.  
  
"I can't read your mind. But, I can hear your longing, Dean.--" Cas's deep voice finally echoed through the terse silence.  
  
"You yearn for something?" His gravely vocals lightly told of the eagerness to please Dean.  
Cas was always wanting to help.  
Wishing to be of use.  
  
"No clue what you mean." Dean quipped.   
All the while, chewing his inner lip. Wishing he could rub his teeth over something other than his own mouth.   
  
Finally, after what felt like eons, Cas straightened. Dawning a stern expression.  
A realization behind his features.  
  
"Come here." Dean's insides jumped at the commanding tone being used by his friend. His body wasn't moving though, no way.   
No matter how much he liked being bossed around by hot angel.  
  
"I said, come." The celestial raised his voice only slightly.   
But that was enough, the Winchester inched closer. Begrudgingly. Or, at least, Dean wished he was coming off that way.  
Carefully schooling the expression on his face.  
  
Dean crossed arms over his chest. A minute shiver shot up the spine he keep stick straight.  
  
"Now what?" It wasn't what he expected to reply with. It's not like he wants to be this close...  
  
Right?  
  
Cas's dick pulsated again.   
Dean was losing his battle.  
He knew the celestial would be getting all of this turmoil through the mojo shit.  
His facade a poor ruse.   
  
"Down on your knees." Cas's hands assisted in this move. Placing them atop shoulders and offering a small squeeze as Dean went low.  
  
Eyes were mesmerized by the wet line of pre cum trailing south and along the underside of this straining shaft before them.   
Dean's cock reacted. There wasn't anything else he could try... He couldn't count to 1,000. Couldn't think about baseball.  
Nothing. No thoughts.  
Except how incredible this fucking cock might taste.  
It was one of those "past the point of no return moments" where there was no turning back. No talking your way out of it. No pretending that all you need is good booze and a set of large... Pies.  
  
"Son of a--" that's all he managed to let escape from his face.   
Dean was done trying to hide this weird shit fetish for his angel buddy. Fucking. Done.  
  
Dean took his tongue against the pre cum trail. A slight salty sweet that was foreign but oh-so-hot. The taste solidifying Dean's urges.  
The loud "guh" heard from above him almost humorous.   
Surely Cas expected this?  
  
Grabbing his hand tightly around this master piece of a dick, he kept the tongue at work. Sliding it across the pink head.   
He pumped his hand.  
His lips finding purchase just behind Cas's ridge and he was off.  
  
He sucked and jerked and salivated. Not fast. But leisurely.   
Taking in all that was this velvety skin covered rod.  
He wasn't an expert, in fact... He was probably just making a mess of things. But, Dean had watched enough porn. Had looked down at enough ladies trying to suck him dry. Shouldn't be a difficult feat.  
...maybe?  
  
Dean let the tip pound against the back of his throat, let his teeth graze on the withdrawal.   
His own pre cum soaking through boxers and jeans.  
The excitement driving every cell in him fucking mad.  
  
With only a small window of clarity, the eldest Winchester opened eyes he hadn't known closed and peered up.  
The angel.  
Cas.  
Clear irises centered with fully dilated pupils peeked through unsteady fingers. His hands hiding facial recognition as he watched Dean throat and moan.  
  
Dean pulled his mouth away from the celestial's cock with an obscene pop. The small gesture adding another stunning "guh" into Cas's vocabulary.  
He smiled through slightly swollen lips up at his friend.   
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
Cas didn't move his hands, resulting in a muffled and obviously tense vocality.   
"...that's what you longed for? Still are longing for." Dean didn't think Cas was actually asking HIM that question. Seemed more of a personal affirmation.  
  
"Fuck yeah, Cas.--" Dean took a languid lap up the side of the still rigid dick.  
"You're hot."  
  
The Winchester felt, more than saw, Cas tangle his right hand behind dean's head and push. Rubbing the slightly leaking perfection against lips.   
A small whimper escaping.

 

Zero hesitation now, Dean greedily sucked Cas's dick back into his throat. A free palm stroking up the celestial's stiff stomach, dragging nails over sensitive flesh.  
  
Cas began to subtly push his hips forward every time Dean let the tip near that soft pallet. Eliciting a near strangled sound which vibrated up his shaft.  
  
Dean's own cock was pressing uncomfortably against a zipper, but still somehow found the friction pleasurable, as long as he was focused on Cas.  
Focused on getting Cas there.   
There.  
Dean wanted cum in his mouth. Dean wanted jizz to just drown ad suffocate him. Cas's cum.   
  
Dean groaned and picked up speed, pumping fervently at the base of Cas's erection.  
  
Cas yelped, assisting animalistic like with his gyration into the throat of the gorgeous freckled ape before him.    
  
"Dean..." Cas whispered.  
Wet sucking noises filling the room around them.   
  
"I..." Dean felt the angel's muscles beginning to contract. Felt the tip of his cock expanding.  
  
*fuck yes.* Dean thought. Hoping the longing for his friend to cum would flow through that weird radio in Cas's noodle.  
  
"Oh. Oh yes. Okay." Cas was muttering incoherently. Both hands now fisted at the back of Deans head. Eyes closed tight.   
His jaw clenched.   
Ragged breath audible.  
Heat pooled.  
Heat flowed.  
  
Dean didn't flinch.  
Thick glorious spurts found their way at the back of Dean's tongue . He relished that. Swallowed.  
Was so incredibly turned on, he swore he could probably get off himself just from doing this.  
  
Dean disengaged.  
His legs asleep and tingly.  
He flipped back onto the cold floor and tried to steady his own breathing while he eyed the angel still standing before him. The angel who's eyes weren't able to open yet.  
Who's absolutely amazing tasting cock throbbed from the recent release.  
  
Dean undid his zipper. His own achy cock wanting to be touched.  
He could do it himself. So easily. Just as long as Cas stayed there.   
  
"Cas, babe, open your eyes." Dean said breathily while he wrapped a hand around his shaft.  
  
Cas did, his eyes zeroing in on Dean. He stayed silent. Stayed standing. Watched intensely.  
Dean loved those eyes.  
Loved that the pupils were still blown wide and focused on his own dick.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna watch?" He moved his hand, pumping.  
Licking his lips, savoring the flavor still there.  
It wouldn't take long.  
No. Not long.   
  
Dean fisted around his slick tip and twisted down to the base.  
He noticed Cas suck in that plump bottom lip.  
Noticed Cas's hands opening and closing.  
  
Dean put on what short of a show he could for Cas. And, as expected, a few more twists of his hand and he was blowing the pent up load.   
Haphazardly.  
Cas's eyes wide.  
  
Dean chuckled and laid his head back.  
The bite of the chilly cement floor finally registering.  
  
"Fun times."


	3. Soulless Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how far Soulless!Sam might go just to irritate his brother?

Season 6, after ep. 10.

"I could be going about this the wrong way...-" it was nearly 4 am. Sam was alone.   
Kind of how he preferred it at the moment, better to be by ones self and think clearly than have big brother push his wants on you.

"-but I think you should flop on down here, Castiel." He finished. 

Nothing.  
Of course "nothing".

Sam huffed. A poor attempt at the emotion exasperation while he sat down another empty beer bottle and unlaced his boots.  
Kicking them under the bedside table.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not Dean." He mumbled into the less than savory room he currently occupied.  
The ancient paisley patterned wall paper seemed to be decaying even as Sam sat there.

Gross.

A small whoosh of air pricked at Sam's nape, moving the few hairs out from behind his ear.

"Yes, you're not Dean. What do you need, Sam?" Cas was perched at the head of the bed. The younger Winchester seated closer to the end.

"I'm bored." 

Cas's face turned harsh instantly.

"Sam!--"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. You're busy as fuck. Raphael, blah blah..." Sam cut off the angel. Waving a dismissal in his direction.

"--and you threatened me."

The tall guy rolled his eyes and moved close. Laying a hand firmly atop Cas's thigh.   
A crooked grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe you'll forgive me if I let you sit on my cock?"

The angel looked confused, maybe a little affronted, but before he could casually say he didn't understand, Sammy leaned in so near that his slightly alcohol tinged breath felt hot in Cas's ear.

"You can pretend I'm Dean." 

The angel vanished away from Sam, reappearing on the other side of the room.  
He could've left.

...he didn't want to, though.  
And that, made the young Winchester's smile broaden, predatorily. 

Cas stood, stoically. His hands balled by his sides. The set to his jaw a tell that those teeth were gnashing. 

Sam leaned back against pillows, spreading his legs, biting his lip as he watched the celestial's eyes fly wide.  
Sammy was so ready to eat this winged creature...  
His hard dick pressed evidently up through the just now unbuttoned jeans.  
Thrumming with a need to fill poor Cas.

"Just gunna stare, or can I start tonguing that asshole?" Soulless, that's what the younger Winchester was.  
Romance wasn't an option.

Cas could say no.  
Cas could rip him to shreds and fly back to bum-fuck-Egypt.  
...but soulless Sam Winchester knew the angel wanted Dean, balls deep. And, this... This was about as close as he'd ever get.

...Castiel began to strip.

The lovely angel had only recently been acquainted with some not-so-norm sexuals. Porn, for instance.  
Which even inadvertently, gave his vessel an erection

So, when Cas had finally removed all that stupid fabric, his own standing hard on wasn't a surprise. 

What was the surprise though, was how hot the sounds were that came rushing out of the celestial's face when Sam was tongue fucking his ass.  
Nothing over the top or ear shattering loud, but deep and throaty "Mmmm"s.   
Breathy moans. 

Cas's body was just made to ride faces.

But, that's not all the Winchester wanted. There was a dick that needed to be pumped.

Sam slapped a palm hard against Cas's ass and took one last lick before pulling away his face, grunting out a small command for the angel to follow through on that whole dick sitting business.

It was tight.  
It took a moment for Cas to settle down fully with his legs on either side of Sam. Straddling him.

Sam was impatient, though.  
He took a neck in one hand and a cock in the other, squeezing. Stroking.  
Pounding up into the clenching Cas. It was a sight.  
The fit angel vessel being choked.  
His eyelids shut.  
No doubt trying to imagine all of this pleasure was being given by Dean. 

Cas's muscles were trembling, each deep thrust pushing air out of his lungs.  
The excitement letting loose a clear sticky mess all over Sam's hand as it was ground into. 

"Mm, you just want me to cum in you?" Sammy's pace was picking up.  
He wanted Cas to cum too, though. The least he could do, right?  
He pumped the angel harder and gave up some dialog.

"Dean's gunna be so mad that I'm fucking his angel." More pre cum at the mention of The elder Winchester.

Nice.

"You'd like him to get jealous, huh?"

Cas nodded.  
Sam replaced his own hand with one of the angels, making him work while the Winchester grabbed ass and fucked faster.

"You want Dean, Cas?" Another nod. 

The sheer amount of force Cas' was taking made this whole situation even more interesting.

"Ah, fuck. Cas..." Sam dropped his vocals, sounding as much like his brother as he could, and it worked.

Of course it worked.

Thick ribbons of celestial jizz flew across Sam's chest while the Winchester fucked his own release deep into the angel.

Sam, taking advantage, picked up his phone from the night stand. Sneaking a sexy picture of this compromising situation.  
Of Cas looking down with a lusty face at his vessel's cock while it dripped.

Pressed send.

Poor Dean.

Not even a minute passed before Sam's phone sprang to life, which he ignored.  
A sinister half smile easing onto his face.

Soulless, remember?


	4. Lustiel and Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wants another Winchester, let's see how that goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've made this "meaner" and might edit it that way, later?

Season 11, ep. 22. 

  
Lucifer was elated. Sort of.

  
Had finally, after so long, been granted the apology he knew he deserved... And, it was like a completely clean slate had been brought forth, solely for him.

  
Dad was plotting, including all these foul little creatures, it was absolutely... Sickening.  
But, he was fine with it. Mostly.   
Could tolerate all the meaningless chatter, had to.

  
But, like any self serving being... Luci wanted to have one last "hoorah" before they all inevitably were sucked into the darkness.  
And, he was eyeing said hoorah's pretty mouth this very moment.  
Debating whether or not he should let Cas in on his plan. Would Cas object, anyways?

  
Little bro wanted to be all over the guy since Day one...

  
*He'd get sooo jelly.*

  
Another thought slapped it's way into Luci's noodle...  
Had Sammy-baby told anyone about his trek into prostate pounded bliss? It didn't seem like it.

  
The sideways glances and awkwardness was definitely there, but nope. No one else seemed suspect.

  
Hmm...

  
Everyone around Luci was oblivious to it, but here the archangel was... Wondering if Dean would wanna get down.  
Oh, he knew that both Winchesters were all about Cas.  
But, where as Sam's will was easily swayed, Luci imagined it may take a bit of work getting the other one to drop that "oh, no. I'm super straight" bullshit.

  
So, on his way to grab the "spear of destiny", he made sure to bump into Dean.  
Just to, ya' know, chat.

  
\---

  
It's funny that he was able to get Dean alone. And, right outside Sammy's room, no less.

  
Would that be too dirty?  
Fucking both brothers on the same set of sheets?

  
Luci chuckled at the thought.

  
He placed an arm in front of the Winchester as he tried to pass by.  
Dean reeked of malice, which was new, and exciting.

  
"Awe, Dean. You seem tense, what's the matter buddy?" Lucifer played up the innocence of his face, which probably might've helped if Dean still thought he was Cas, but now... Not so much.

  
"Could you move away, guy?" The eldest Winchester was straining a bit. 

  
Luci stepped in closer, his presence basically backing the green eyed prey into the slight corner of Sammy's door way.  
He scrunched one side of his face and leaned against the frame.

  
"I don't wanna. And you don't really want that, either. So."  
Deans fists tightened, white knuckling.

  
Even after all the breakthrough Dean helped him make with Daddy, still so hostile.

  
"Cas says "hi", by the way."

  
That kinda caught the ape off guard. Which is exactly what Lucifer thought he might need to do, to get an opening.

  
Dean didn't reply. Or move a muscle.

  
"He's in there--" the archangel tapped his noodle.

  
"--thinking about stuff. Aware. Whatever you'd wanna call it."

  
The Winchester stared a bit at the mouth he wished Cas was speaking out of then averted his face. Looking down at his feet.

  
"That's good. That he's okay." He mumbled.

  
"He keeps rambling on about a threesome, though. Bit of a kinky guy." Luci shrugged. Gaging deans reaction. 

  
"Yeah, okay, Satan."

  
No freak out?  
No panic to violent reactions?  
Interesting. 

  
"If you wanna fuck this vessel, it's totes okay. I'll cover my eyes." Luci smiled wide as the blush crept up behind those light freckles. As Dean fidgeted his bottom lip with his teeth.

  
*Oh, bless him. The cute little shit. *

  
"End of the world, right?" The archangel was floored by that response and hard as fuck as soon as it registered.

  
\------

  
It was still sort of hilarious they were using Sam's room.   
What was even better?  
Dean was so handsy. So antsy, too.  
Not at all like The younger winchester. In regards to style, anyways.

  
They were both fully undressed, Dean's idea.

Luci stood there, exasperated and waiting on the man to make another move.  
A few more drawn out seconds passed before Luci found out Dean was waiting on Cas, not the real Cas of course, but for Luci to get into character.

  
"You're serious?" 

  
"Deadly." Dean didn't look so deadly, he looked like he might pass out. Ha!

  
So, the archangel turned around and pushed out his ass, in the most ridiculous pose he could manage. Taking on Cas's droll tones and looked over his should, back at Dean.

  
"Hello, Dean. Is this appropriate?"

  
The eldest winchester grabbed the vessels arm and pulled him down flat on the bed. Spreading legs and nearly laying on top.  
He hesitated for but a moment... Then planted a warm and achy kiss against the soft yet craggily lips he'd always wanted to taste.

  
Luci felt weird.  
Which, in it's self, was not pleasant. 

  
Should he bring out the real Cas? Would little brother wanna be here?  
Why the fuck did he all of a sudden care?

  
But, Dean just shook his head when Luci asked if he'd prefer the change.  
Begrudgingly he obliged, and turned on the tv Castiel was always eyeballing. Switching the channel to this.

  
To Dean.

  
Who was now propped back, a slick hard cock ready to enter Cas's vessel. 

  
Missionary style.

  
It wasn't that he was gentle...  
Steady, was more the descriptive word to use here.

  
Cas was beating against the wall inside Luci's noggin', now. Screaming and fighting to get out.   
*Not gunna happen, bro. Enjoy the show.*

  
Dean's hands were firm around the vessels hips, pulling to make the vessel meet his push.   
Luci liked that slight pain.  
Cas did too.  
Luci growled audibly.  
Cas moaned inwardly.  
It was a fucked up situation.  
Which made The archangel a bit more comfortable with all the sweet shit Dean was doing.

  
Sweetness that included the thoroughly-ravishing-make outs in between semi speedy thrusts.  
Lucifer wanted to hurry that up, just a bit.  
So he began doing Cas-like moans. Gravelly "ahhhmmmms".

  
Dean's breathing was getting heavier, his thrusts more sporadic.

  
Finally, he pulled out and came with a shutter all over the vessels still stiff dick.

  
*D'aww.*

  
Swiftly taking the top role, Luci pushed Deans upper body down, his torso hanging off the end of the bed. His ass prime real estate for the cum lubed attack.  
Luci snuck in, then.

  
Dean all but roared, not in protest, but in "holy fuck, what is this sensation?!".

  
Cas was still. Inside. Peering out. Maybe a little freaked. But, just as turned on as Luci.

  
*Ready, little brother, to fill your boyfriend?*

  
He started moving, turning the Winchester's body sideways a bit, lifting one leg over his shoulder.  
Better leverage.  
Better view of that red face, still hanging over the edge.  
A toned arm trying to hold himself up while the archangel worked to break him.  
Dean's dick instantly growing again. The still slick head reflecting the light as it bounced and rubbed into the mattress.

  
For some reason, as Luci got close. Cas started sending out messages, and the ever doteful big bro agreed to his want.

  
Luci bent Cas's vessel and took to licking Dean's cock.   
Who was already on his way to getting off a second time from just the ass poundings, but seeing Cas's mouth sloppily taking in the tip of him was it.  
That was just the most beautiful fucking thing.

  
The Winchester began moaning curse words, a slew of profanities laced with "Cas" as he contracted and shot recklessly across the face of his angel.  
Luci came soon after.

  
Cas was a mess.  
A big ball of frustrated, yet sated, mess.

  
Dean fell off the bed, then, a twitchy heap of sexy... filled with cum.

  
The arch angel propped a head in hand on the end of the bed and smiled down at the human splayed below.

  
"Can we be besties, now?"


	5. Demon!Destiel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we know what happened between Cas stopping Demon!Dean and the fade in to Deanie-poo being unconscious?  
> No?  
> Well, I have a theory.

Season 10, ep. 3.  
(After Cas straps Demon!Dean to the chair.)

  
Sam needed to go acquire more blessed blood and therefore had left Cas to watch the frustrated black eyed Dean.   
Who was violently thrashing around, cracking parts of the chair. Unable to break free from it's magical hold.  
The echoes of the darkened roars threatening to leave goose bumps on the angelic flesh. 

  
Once the initial irritation faded, Cas was left watching a now simmering but still figure.

  
The sheer volume of energy coming off of the demon was astounding.  
That such power now dwelled inside the Winchester's body confused Cas, but it was still Dean.  
Same face.   
Same shift of weight and inflection of attitude.  
Still so beautiful.

  
Glistening black met iridescent blue for a brief amount of time.   
A stare that Cas couldn't hold and so, turned around. He would be the sentinel.

  
Standing guard was an easier task than bearing that smug, seething with brutality, expression.

  
"Nice ass." Dean's voice slithered over empty space and into Cas's ears. 

  
A compliment?  
Trickery.  
Had to be. 

  
The angel kept still, replied with nothing. 

  
"Think you could pull the trench coat off? Need a better view, bud."   
Was Dean intentionally doing this? Trying to make Castiel walk out of the room? Some sort of plot to escape again?

  
"Why?" Cas finally droned.  
He heard a small chuckle come from behind.

  
"Oh, baby. You just don't know."  
Not much of this was registering to the celestial.   
This had to be a joke.  
A poor play at Cas for developing feelings. Demons always love to play the sadist.

  
Cas peered over his shoulder, back to the still jet gaze and witnessed the demon spread an alluring smile from cheek to cheek. Flicking his tongue out and over those lips.

  
"Do me a favor, Cas?"

  
"What favor?" Brows knitted together on the angel's forehead, his curiosity getting to be an issue.. 

  
"My pants are a bit tight. Take them off."

  
That was an odd request.   
Not exactly a mastermind plan of escape, especially seeing that removal of said pants wouldn't give any leverage to break free of the shackles.

  
Cas moved closer and with eyes still raised to the demon's face, he undid Dean's denim.  
His focus completely ruined when the actual reason for those pants being too tight became visible.

  
The angel stood straight again, stepping back.  
The demon's haughty grin gleaming sexual notes.

  
Dean worked his hips from side to side, drawing the bluest eyes to his swaying erection.

  
"Dean, stop." Cas tried to sound commanding.   
But, to no avail, as he couldn't take his eyes off of the Winchester's lower half.

  
"No." But, he did halt his hips in favor of using muscles to bounce the veiny thing for Cas's view.  
The look of triumph so very clear, even with orbs of obsidian.

  
"Touch my dick, Cas. Then I'll stop." Cas couldn't simulate breathing at those words.   
Why would he... Say this?

  
"Dean, I--"

  
"It'll be so nice. I'll be a good boy. Sit still for my shots... If you stroke it." The demon interrupted, licking his lips, again.  
His tone mocking, but full of promise.

  
Cas silently admitted to himself that he did want to. Has wanted to. Will probably always want to...  
Because it's Dean.   
But... Should he? 

  
"Why would you want that?" Cas needed to know.

  
"Ha! Because I do. Now get your feathered ass over here."

  
\-------

  
Cas ended up using both hands. Applying the slightest amount of pressure as he wrapped them around Dean's throbbing hardness.  
The automatic and hefty amount of slick that the demon could produce just from gyrating into those hands was an interesting prospect to witness.

  
The angel tried to remain stone faced.   
To convey no need. No want.   
But the rest of his body was reacting to the sight before him.  
It was hot.  
As people would say.

  
Dean fucked furiously up into the angel's palms.  
And, Cas's dick was probably angry it couldn't join in the revelry.

  
Cas, himself, was so tempted to give in. To let this demon show him all the twisted shit he'd be too embarrassed to ask for.

  
Letting out low level growls with each over flow of pre cum, Dean's bottom lip bloody from all the biting.   
The deep gashes where he tried, stupidly, to break restraints earlier (which WERE healing speedily) flowing red again in all the excitement. 

  
Breaths were becoming a bit uneven.  
Cas watched and felt Dean try to keep a pace, but failing.   
Mid section shuttering with the starts of orgasm.   
Balls clinched.

  
"Lick my fucking cock, angel." Dean barked out the order.   
Cas complied so happily.

  
One slow lap of the celestial's tongue around the head...  
And, unearthly hot cum all but attacked Cas's face. 

  
Covering one of the angel's eyes, falling over dark lashes and onto cheekbone, dripping down those amazing lips.

  
"You look so fucking hot like that--" Dean twitched a bit, the remaining of his bliss pouring out.

  
"--remind me, next time, to make you sit on my dick." He finished.

  
After a few seconds of coming down. Righting clothes. And, a cleaning of the celestial face, some of which done by a demon's mouth.  
They both heard Sam's footsteps a couple corridors over.

  
Dean winked at the angel, right before the younger Winchester came through the door.

  
Panicking, Cas knocked Dean unconscious...


	6. Happy Anniversary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random Drabble that popped into my head.  
> Collaring involved.

The package arrived on time, exactly as the website said it would. Balls early.  
Dean signed for it and thanked the carrier guy through a pre-coffee deadness.  
He had been half asleep when ordering the thing last week, but there was a good intention behind it.

Cas.

So it couldn't wait until he was lucid.  
He knew he'd forget. 

  
They'd never really sat down and talked about birthdays or any other type of celebratory anniversary dates... But it was this day, however many odd years ago, that he shoved a demon blade into Cas's chest and became buddies? Yes. That's exactly how it happened!  
Friendlies.

  
So, friendship bracelets. He ordered one for the angel. Customized with his name and everything.

  
\------

  
The older Winchester was super proud of himself.   
He was sure Sam's gift wouldn't out do his, although it wasn't a competition...  
Or... Whatever. 

  
Just, all that happened with the whole Lucifer possessing Cas and him not feeling important.. Dean and Sam agreed this was something that needed done.   
Appreciation for the celestial.

  
Dean opened the larger delivery box and was pretty happy about this gift wrapping job the shipper(see what I did there?) company did on what was inside.   
Even a little, satirical, card that says "hugs and kisses. -Dean."

  
He placed it on the main room's table. Beside Sam's wrapped present.  
And now! They wait for Cas to get his brooding ass down here.

  
\----

  
It took awhile for the angel to actually make his way to their main room, as all the lights were out and the skepticism was oozing off of him in clouds. But, once he was in there...

  
"Surprise!" Dean and Sam said in unison with stupid gusto. Faked, but full of happiness.  
Flipping the lights on as they did so.  
Throwing the confetti they had shoveled into pants pockets, earlier.

  
Cas stood, confused.  
Now covered in tiny squares of colorful paper.

  
Of course he'd be confused!  
There were streamers and... Cake?

  
"Sam, Dean. What...--" he was interrupted by Sam.

  
"We're celebrating." He said with a toothy grin, picking a sliver of pink paper from Cas's cheek.

  
"-okay?" Cas was doing that eye squinty thing.

  
Dean rolled his own eyes heavily. 

  
"Just get the fuck over here and pretend to be jolly, already."

  
Cas walked over to the table and sat, still the facial expression persisted.

  
There were shiny papered boxes in front of him. One blue. One red.  
He was utterly at a loss... What were they celebrating?

  
Sam and Dean just sat down across from him and acted as normal, Dean occasionally eyeballing the red box.  
As their conversation wound down, Sam finally pushed the blue one towards the angel. 

  
"I'd offer you some cake, but, no point. So. Open this?" Sam beamed. Taking sips from his beer.

  
Cas did as he was bid and, though carefully, began unsheathing the cardboard box from its reflective blue paper.

  
He popped open the end of said box and peered inside.  
It was a tie. A well folded, smooth material dyed a color very different from his current.  
It was... Silk. And beautiful.  
Red. Deep red. 

  
Cas thanked Sam. Joy smeared on the big guys face. 

  
"Obviously, I know it won't really go well with your current suit. But... That's an easy fix." He downed more beer.

  
The angel looked at his clothes and put on his own smile. He never really cared about his attire. But, the gesture, the kindness behind it, really registered to him.

  
His approval of the gift was met with an open palmed slap to the shoulder. Another gesture both friendly and confusing.

  
"Happy anniversary, Cas." 

  
Then, the celestial reached for the rosy red box. Smallest of two.  
The one that made Dean excited as fingers skimmed over then delved into it.   
Which nearly caused him butterflies. What would cause such a positive emotion?

  
Cas's head tilted as he peered in.   
He didn't remove what was inside, just as he didn't with the other one.  
But, he had to eye it differently. There was a tiny index sheet next to it.  
With instructions?  
He read it.

  
Black, well made leather, looked at him as he tried to read the information.   
The nickname "CAS" was embellished into the front, just above a metal circle.   
It was nice.   
Crafted amazingly.  
A linked chain with a closure hook and black leather handle accompanied it.

  
The instructions... They had illustrations for aid. Very helpful.  
He thanked Dean and smiled broadly.

  
"Should I go put it on, Dean?"  
The elder Winchester's face brightened immeasurably and he nodded. Showing so many perfect teeth.

  
Although, as Cas got up from the table to go adorn the thing, Dean's face turned to confusion while he watched the angel begin removing remaining confetti and walk towards his bedroom.

  
"What did you get him?" Sam finally asked after Cas turned down a corridor.

  
"Friendship bracelet." Dean shrugged.

  
"Awe. You're so sweet." The younger Winchester mocked.

  
"Yeah. Yeah. Shove it."

  
"Why did he need to go away to put it on?"  
Dean shrugged again.

  
\-----

  
They waited there.   
A few minutes slipped by, silently sipping beers down.   
But, literally nothing could've prepared them for what came into the main room.  
Not alcohol.  
Not sedatives.  
Nothing.

  
"I believe you're supposed to hold this end, Dean." Cas said with the adjustable handle in an outstretched palm, making both of the brothers swivel their chairs back to the entry opening.

  
Beer flew out of Dean's mouth while loud guffaws fell from Sam's.

  
The angel stood there. His trench coat, suit coat and white shirt were gone. His entire top half was bare, which was odd in it's self, save for the thick black leather collar strapped tight around his throat. A long silver chain attached to the front, right beneath the lavishly embellished CAS.

  
"Cas!! What..? I thought..? Holy shit." Dean scrubbed a hand roughly over his face, peering out between fingers at the well built vessel.

  
"You bought him a collar!! Dean! You kinky bastard." Sam was still laughing.  
He laughed loud and annoyingly all the way to his own room. Leaving Dean to deal with the cluster fuck he'd created.

  
Cas was again confused.

  
"I don't understand, does this look amusing? Did I put it on wrong?" His hand came up to touch the thing around his neck.

  
"No, Cas. Fuck." Dean stood and got within arms reach of his friend.  
"It was supposed to be a bracelet." The Winchester said quietly as he eyed the thing, trying not to look any lower.

   
"Oh." The angel slumped his shoulders a bit. Which caught Dean off guard.

  
"Don't be bummed man, it's my fault." He put hands on the still slumped shoulders. Instantly regretting it as the smooth heat soaked into him.  
Did he have to be so goddamn attractive? It's annoying sometimes.

  
Just out of curiosity, he thinks, Dean took the handle at the end of the chain and gave it a slight pull.   
Making Cas's eyes shoot up to look at him. Those piercing baby blues.

  
Purely for academic reasons, he wrapped the chain link around his fist a couple times and tugged. Harder. Pulling the angel close. The angel who's eyes were widening.

  
"Cas. Bud. Stop it." The Winchester mumbled.

  
"Stop what, Dean?"

  
"Being so goddamn pretty." Did he really just blurt that out? Apparently he did, because Cas's mouth opened slightly to take in a shuddery breath.

  
Has to be the alcohol, Dean believes.  
That's why he's so wordy.  
Totally why.

  
The alcohol. 

  
"I think, I'd prefer to keep this." Cas whispered, so close to Dean's face.  
Surprising The Winchester. 

  
"You would?" Dean could feel his blood rushing to places it probably shouldn't.

  
"I like it."

  
"Me, too." All but growled from Dean's mouth. 

  
A slight redness was clawing it's way up beneath those pearly eyes and the elder Winchester took it as approval of the current situation.

  
"Cas... I-" Dean stopped to take in and exhale, shaky.  
"-... I'm gunna fuck you. We can do it here, on this table or in my bedroom. Pick. Now." He finished.

  
\----

  
Bedroom.   
It was probably the wisest choice... Especially seeing as how noisy and wreck less things had become. 

  
Dean had Cas pinned against a wall, face forward, grinding into the angel's, now bare, hip.   
Pulling back excessively with the chain. Choking the celestial as he liberally took lube between those round ass cheeks and planted bites along shoulders.

  
He wasn't kidding about this whole fucking deal... Cas wanted to keep the collar, then Dean would put it to good use.

  
Cas moaned when the tip of the Winchester's dick was being rubbed through the slick.   
Which was a completely different level of hot-as-fuck. Seeing angelic lad in this compromising position.

  
"Mm. Cas. Can I tell you a secret?" The angel nodded quickly. His own cock being needy.

  
"I used to get off on the thought of you like this. And you know what?"  
Dean pulled for emphasis at the chain links...

  
"...this is so much better than I imagined."   
He pushed into Cas, spreading him. Filling him.

  
That pleasant burn nearly breaking the Angel's resolve as Dean fucked.  
His vessel doing such strange things with a dick in his ass. Each thrust hitting some place tingly. Achy.

  
The celestial wanted to cum. So badly.   
His muscles doing splendid twitchy things.  
Why had Dean waited so long to show him this?  
They could've been doing this from day one, had Dean wanted to. 

  
With ever pound.  
A strangled moan came pouring from the angels lips.   
And, though twas torture waiting for it, the elder Winchester fell back onto the bed. Taking Cas along for the "ride". Those lovely tanned hands now fisting the angelic dick as the body attached arched and shuddered.  
A long winded groan, accompanied.

  
"So good. Ah, fuck. So good." A litany of slurs echoed around the room while Dean came.   
While he tried, amateur style, to jack off the angel atop him.

  
It didn't take much to push Cas over the edge. 

  
And, once the adrenaline subsided. The blood pumping loud in their ears had lessened...  
That all too familiar moose laughter could still be heard throughout the bunker.


End file.
